O Primeiro Beijo de Magnus e Alec
by MaggyStar17
Summary: Tradução em português de um dos Excertos & Extras escritos pela autora da saga Caçadores de Sombras, Cassandra Clare, de título original Kissed: Magnus and Alec's First Kiss e traduzido por mim a pensar no fãs da saga que não têm muitos conhecimentos de Inglês.


Beijado: O primeiro beijo de Magnus e Alec

_Estava escrito em papel fino, quase pergaminho, em letra elegante. Anunciava uma reunião na humilde casa de Magnus, o Feiticeiro Magnifico, e prometia «uma sumptuosa noite de deleite para além da imaginação mais extravagante.»_ - Cidade dos Ossos

Nas escadas em frente à casa de Magnus, Alec olhou para o nome escrito na parede sob a campainha. BANE. O nome não parecia adequar-se a Magnus, pensou ele, não agora que o conhecia. Se é que podia dizer que se conhece alguém quando se fora a uma das suas festas, uma única vez, e depois essa pessoa tinha-te salvado a vida mas não ficara para receber agradecimentos. Mas o nome Magnus Bane fê-lo pensar numa espécie de figura imponente, com ombros enormes e vestes formais roxas de bruxo, invocando fogo e trovoada. E não no próprio Magnus, que era mais um cruzamento entre uma pantera e um elfo demente.

Alec inspirou profundamente e expirou. Bem, se já tinha vindo até aqui, mais valia continuar. A lâmpada descoberta pendurada sobre a sua cabeça projectava sombras alongadas enquanto ele estendia a mão e pressionava a campainha.

Pouco depois uma voz ecoou pela escadaria. – Quem invoca o Feiticeiro Supremo?

- Hum - disse Alec. – Sou eu. Quero dizer, o Alec. Alec Lightwood.

Houve uma espécie de silêncio, como se até mesmo a escadaria estivesse surpreendida. Depois de um _ping_, a segunda porta abriu. Ele subiu as frágeis escadas no meio da escuridão, que cheirava a pizza e poeira. O patamar do segundo andar era luminoso e a porta ao fundo estava aberta. Magnus Bane estava encostado á entrada.

Comparando com a primeira vez que Alec o vira, parecia bastante normal. O cabelo preto ainda estava espetado, e parecia sonolento; a cara, mesmo com olhos de gato, era muito jovem. Tinha vestido uma t-shirt preta com as palavras ONE MILLION DOLLARS realçadas no peito com lantejoulas, e calças de ganga com a cintura descaída, descaída o suficiente para fazer Alec desviar o olhar para os seus sapatos. Que eram desinteressantes.

- Alexander Lightwood, - disse Magnus. Ele tinha um ligeiro sotaque, algo que Alec não conseguiu identificar, baixava um tom nas vogais. – A que devo este prazer?

Alec olhou por detrás de Magnus. – Tens… companhia?

Magnus cruzou os braços, o que lhe realçou os bíceps, e encostou-se ao lado da porta. – Porque queres saber?

- Estava na esperança de poder entrar e falar contigo.

- Hum… - Os olhos de Magnus olharam-no de cima a baixo. Eles brilhavam realmente no escuro como os dos gatos. – Então está bem. – Virou-se abruptamente e desapareceu para dentro do apartamento. Após um momento de surpresa, Alec seguiu-o.

O _loft _parecia diferente sem a agitação de centenas de corpos lá dentro. Era… bem, não era comum, mas era o tipo de espaço em que alguém podia viver. Tal como a maioria dos _lofts_, tinha uma grande sala central, dividida em quartos por mobiliário. Havia uma colecção de sofás e mesas quadradas á direita, direcção na qual Magnus indicou Alec para seguir. Alec sentou-se num sofá de veludo dourado com elegantes arabescos de madeira nos braços.

- Queres um chá? - Magnus perguntou. Não se tinha sentado em uma cadeira, mas invés disso tinha-se esparramado numa banqueta tufada, com as longas pernas esticadas para a frente.

Alec assentiu. Sentia-se incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa. Algo interessante ou inteligente, isto é. Era sempre Jace quem dizia coisas inteligentes e interessantes. Ele era o _parbatai_ de Jace e essa era toda a glória de que precisava e queria: como ser a estrela negra de uma supernova. Mas este era um sítio ao qual Jace não podia vir com ele, algo em que Jace não o podia ajudar. - Claro.

De repente, sentiu a mão direita quente. Olhou para baixo e apercebeu-se que segurava um copo de papel encerado do Joe, the Art of Coffee. Cheirava a _chai_. Deu um pulo, e por pouco não derramou o líquido sobre si mesmo. - Pelo o Anjo...

- Adoro essa expressão, - disse Magnus. - É tão pitoresca.

Alec olhou para ele. - Roubaste este chá?

Magnus ignorou a pergunta. - Então, - disse ele. - Porque estás aqui?

Alec tomou um gole do chá roubado. - Queria agradecer-te, - disse ele, quando voltou a respirar. - Por me salvares a vida.

Magnus inclinou-se para trás, suportando-se nas mãos. A t-shirt elevou-se sobre a barriga lisa, e desta vez Alec não tinha outro sítio para onde olhar. - Querias-me agradecer.

- Salvaste-me a vida, - disse Alec, mais uma vez. - Mas eu estava a delirar, e penso que não te agradeci. Eu sei que não tinhas que o fazer o que fizeste. Por isso, obrigado.

As sobrancelhas de Magnus tinham desaparecido de baixo do cabelo. - Não. . . tens de quê?

Alec pousou o chá. - Talvez devesse ir embora.

Magnus levantou-se. - Depois de teres chegado até aqui? Todo este caminho até Brooklyn? Só para me agradecer? - Ele sorria. - Isso seria um desperdício de energia. -Ele estendeu a mão e colocou-a no rosto de Alec, acariciando a bochecha com o polegar. O toque parecia fogo, a soltar faíscas pelo caminho. Surpreendido, Alec ficou sentado, como se tivesse congelado - surpreendido com o gesto, e surpreendido com o efeito que tinha sobre ele. Os olhos de Magnus semicerraram e ele retirou a mão. - Huh... - disse para si mesmo.

- O quê? - De repente Alec ficou muito preocupado que tivesse feito algo de errado. - O que foi?

- É só que. . . - Uma sombra moveu-se atrás de Magnus; com grande agilidade, o feiticeiro virou-se e pegou no pequeno gato malhado de cinza e branco do chão. O gato enrolou-se na cova do braço e olhou para Alec com desconfiança. Agora, dois pares de olhos verde-ouro olhavam para ele sombriamente. - Não és o que eu esperava.

- De um Caçador de Sombras?

- De um Lightwood.

- Não sabia que conhecias a minha família assim tão bem.

- Conheço a tua família deste há centenas de anos. - Os olhos de Magnus examinaram-lhe cuidadosamente o rosto. - A tua irmã, ela é uma Lightwood. Mas tu...

- Ela disse que gostavas de mim.

- O quê?

- Izzi. A minha irmã. Ela disse que gostavas de mim. Tipo _gostar_, gostar.

- _Gostar_, gostar? - Magnus escondeu o sorriso no pelo do gato. - Desculpa. Temos agora doze anos? Não me lembro de dizer nada à Isabelle...

- O Jace disse o mesmo. - Alec foi directo; era a maneira de ele ser. - Que tu gostavas de mim. Que quando ele veio aqui, tu pensaste que ele era eu e que ficaste desapontado. Isso nunca acontece.

- Não? Mas devia.

Alec estava surpreso. - Não. Quero dizer o Jace é... o Jace.

- Ele é complicado. - disse Magnus. - Mas tu não tens qualquer falsidade. O que num Lightwood é intrigante. Sempre foram uma família de conspirações, como os Borgias de classe baixa. Mas não existe qualquer mentira no teu rosto. Tenho a sensação de que tudo o que dizes é sincero.

Alec inclinou-se para a frente. - Queres ir sair comigo?

Magnus pestanejou. - Vês, é disso que eu estou a falar. Frontalidade.

Alec mordiscou o lábio e não disse nada.

- Porque queres sair comigo? - Magnus questionou. Ele acariciava a cabeça do Presidente Miau, longos dedos dobravam as orelhas do gato para baixo. - Não que eu não seja altamente atraente, mas da maneira como perguntaste parecia que...

- Simplesmente quero - disse Alec. - E pensei que gostasses de mim, e que dissesses que sim, e eu podia tentar... Quer dizer, nós podíamos tentar...- Ele levou o rosto ás mãos. - Talvez isto tenha sido um erro.

A voz de Magnus era gentil. - Alguém sabe que és _gay_?

Alec levantou a cabeça repentinamente; reparou que respirava com dificuldade, como se tivesse estado a correr. Mas o que poderia fazer, negá-lo? Quando tinha vindo aqui para fazer exactamente o contrário? - A Clary, - disse com uma voz rouca. - O que... O que foi um acidente. E a Izzy, mas ela nunca diria nada.

- Os teus pais não sabem? Nem o Jace?

Alec pensou se Jace saberia, mas afastou esse pensamento com força e rapidez. - Não. Não, e não quero que saibam. Especialmente o Jace.

- Penso que podias contar-lhe. - Magnus afagou o Presidente Miau por baixo do queixo. - Ele ficou desfeito que nem um puzzle quando pensou que ias morrer. Ele preocupa-se...

- Preferia não lhe contar. - Alec ainda respirava aceleradamente. Esfregou as mãos nas calças com os punhos. - Nunca tive um encontro - disse em voz baixa. - Nunca beijei ninguém. Nunca. A Izzy disse que gostavas de mim e eu pensei...

- Não sou insensível. Mas tu gostas de mim? Porque esta coisa de ser _gay_ não quer dizer que te possas atirar a um tipo qualquer e que tudo ficará bem porque ele não é uma rapariga. Continua a haver pessoas de quem se gosta e outras que não.

Alec lembrou-se do seu quarto no Instituto, de estar a delirar por causa da dor e do veneno quando Magnus chegou. Mal o reconhecera. Tinha quase a certeza de que tinha gritado pelos pais, por Jace, pela Izzy, mas a voz que saíra era apenas um sussurro. Lembrou-se das mãos de Magnus sobre as suas, dos dedos frios e gentis. Lembrou-se do aperto forte que manteve no pulso de Magnus, durante horas e horas, mesmo depois de a dor ter passado e de saber que iria ficar bem. Lembrou-se de observar o rosto de Magnus à luz do nascer do sol, o dourado do amanhecer a fazer brilhar o dourado dos seus olhos, e de pensar como ele era estranhamente belo, com o seu olhar de gato e encanto.

- Sim - disse Alec. - Gosto de ti.

Olhou para Magnus directamente. O feiticeiro contemplava-o com uma mistura de curiosidade, afectividade e perplexidade. - É tão estranho, - disse Magnus. - A genética. Os teus olhos, essa cor... - Parou e abanou a cabeça.

- Os Lightwood que conheceste não tinham olhos azuis?

- Eram monstros de olhos verdes - disse Magnus, e sorriu. Pousou o Presidente Miau no chão e o gato moveu-se para Alec, esfregando-se contra a sua perna. - O Presidente gosta e ti.

- Isso é bom?

- Nunca saio com ninguém quem o meu gato não goste, - disse Magnus tranquilamente. - Por isso, que tal na sexta-feira à noite?

Uma onda de alívio invadiu Alec. - A sério? Queres ir sair comigo?

Magnus abanou a cabeça. - Tens de deixar de ter fazer difícil, Alexander. Torna as coisas complicadas. - Sorriu. Tinha um sorriso com o de Jace, não que eles fossem parecidos, mas tinha um tipo de sorriso que lhe iluminava a cara toda. - Anda, eu acompanho-te á porta.

Alec segui Magnus até à porta, sentindo como se um peso lhe tivesse sido levantado dos ombros, um que ele nem sabia que carregava. É claro que teria que dar uma desculpa para onde ia na sexta à noite, algo em que Jace não quisesse participar, algo que tivesse de fazer sozinho. Ou então podia fingir que estava doente e sair sem que ninguém desse por isso. Estava tão perdido nos seus pensamentos que quase foi de encontro à porta, na qual Magnus estava encostado a olhar para ele com olhos semicerrados.

- Que foi? - perguntou Alec.

- Nunca beijaste ninguém? - disse Magnus. - Mesmo ninguém?

- Não, - disse Alec, esperando que isso não o desclassificasse de ser uma pessoa com quem pudesse ter um encontro. - Não um beijo a sério...

- Anda cá. - Magnus agarrou-o pelos ombros e puxou-o para si. Por momentos, Alec ficou completamente desorientado pela sensação de estar tão perto de outra pessoa, do tipo de pessoa que ele queria estar perto há tanto tempo. Magnus era alto e esguio, mas não era magricelas; o corpo dele era rígido, com os braços ligeiramente musculados mas fortes. Ele era uns centímetros mais alto do que Alec, o que quase nunca acontecia, e eles encaixam perfeitamente um no outro. Um dedo de Magnus estava sob o seu queixo, inclinando o rosto para cima, e a seguir, eles beijavam-se. Alec ouviu um pequeno suspiro sair-lhe da garganta e, depois, as bocas deles pressionavam uma na outra com uma espécie de urgência controlada. Magnus, pensou Alec atordoado, sabia realmente o que estava a fazer. Os lábios dele eram suaves, e separou os de Alec habilmente, explorando-lhe a boca: uma sinfonia de lábios, dentes e língua, cada movimento acordava uma terminação nervosa que Alec nunca soube que tinha.

Descobriu a cintura de Magnus com os dedos, tocando-lhe na faixa de pele nua que tinha tentado evitar olhar anteriormente, e deslizou as mãos por baixo da t-shirt de Magnus. Magnus estremeceu em surpresa, e depois relaxou, percorrendo com as mãos os braços de Alec, o peito, a cintura, e quando encontrou as presilhas das calças de Alec, usou-as para puxá-lo para si. A sua boca deixou a de Alec e Alec sentiu a pressão quente dos lábios no pescoço, onde a pele era tão sensível que parecia directamente ligada aos ossos das pernas, que estavam prestes a dar de si. Mesmo antes de escorregar até ao chão, Magnus largou-o. Os olhos dele brilhavam, assim como a boca.

- Agora já foste beijado, - disse ele, abrindo a porta a trás te si. - Até sexta.

Alec tossiu. Sentia-se tonto, mas também se sentia vivo - sangue corria pelas veias como carros a alta velocidade, tudo parecia demasiado colorido. Quando passou para além da porta, virou-se e olhou para Magnus, que olhava para ele distraidamente. Ele estendeu a mão e agarrou a parte da frente da t-shirt de Magnus e arrastou o feiticeiro até si. Magnus tropeçou contra ele, e Alec beijou-o com força, rápido e confuso e inexperiente, mas com tudo o que tinha. Puxou Magnus contra ele com a própria mão entre eles, e senti o coração de Magnus a gaguejar no peito.

Terminou o beijo e afastou-se.

- Sexta, - disse, e largou Magnus. Afastou-se até ao fundo do patamar, enquanto Magnus o observava. O feiticeiro cruzou os braços sobre a t-shirt - amarrotada onde Alec o tinha agarrado - e abanou a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Os Lightwoods...- disse Magnus. - Têm sempre de ter a última palavra.

Fechou a porta atrás de si, e Alec desceu os degraus, saltando dois de uma vez, enquanto o sangue ainda lhe cantava nos ouvidos como uma música.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado. Eu pessoalmente adorei este extra. Podem ler a versal original na página oficial da Cassandra Clare, em _My Writing _e depois Excerpts & Extras. **_Isto tudo porque não consigo pôr aqui o link__.  
_

**Se quiserem que eu traduza mais extras ou mesmo fics é só dizer.**


End file.
